


Do not go gentle into that good night

by efoist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: 1914, Album: Märchen (Sound Horizon), Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Ghosts, World War I
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: 我有一個不情之請，普/魯/士閣下。她以正式名銜稱呼他，垂眸的目光掠過無名指的戒環。如果您於前線得知我未婚夫的消息，請寫信告知我。Gilbert仔細地打量她，恬靜神情底下掩藏著痛徹心扉，她早已讀過來自軍隊的信函。門面報告所寫的是失蹤，只是他知道這通常意味什麼。
Relationships: März von Ludowing/Elisabeth von Wettin





	Do not go gentle into that good night

**Author's Note:**

> ．Sound Horizon × APH，月光白鳥+阿普  
> ．一戰架空故事  
> ．知道SH的7th Story Märchen的讀者會比只知道APH的讀者更容易理解劇情，抱歉門檻有點高。

**1914**

踩在軍靴下的草地溼軟枯爛，連衣襬也彷彿滲滿濃重霧露，烏鴉在森林深處陰沉呻吟。他抬頭，昏暮慘暗的晚空沒有月亮，但他認出荒廢墓場的所在地，詭魅林影低迴著不該觸碰的幽黑記憶。許久以前他曾經越過這裡，遇上那個怨靈──

  
他睜開血紅眼眸，將纏繞於對方左手的銀十字架抽出，右手的溼黑詭紋逐漸消退，猶若逆流倒返的墨水。無力垂掛的瘦削手臂蒼白如同鬼魂，指甲與膚下傷口摻附污泥，Gilbert皺眉，他認出綁勒和毆打的痕跡，吸水後變得沉重的軍服滴著烏黑不止的淚。逃兵被私下捕獲的下場一向殘酷。

對方終於吐出浮絲似的呼吸，Gilbert滿意地微微頷首，將十字架重新戴上收入領內。這已經是他能力內的極限，暂時把人從另一頭奪回來了。

  
誰知道還能留住多久呢？黯金黑影從牆隅搖入他的眼角，他堅決視而不見。

  
在對方甦醒之際，普/魯/士的化身昂起高傲的神情，睥睨綁於木椅上髒亂虛弱的黑髮逃兵，儼如掌握大權的審判者。而他確實能夠主宰對方的命運。捉拿處死抑或略施憐憫放過一馬，全憑眼前青年將要挪動的舌頭。

說吧。他說，冷硬話語撞落僅有他倆的房間。你的遺願是什麼。

× ×

「昨晚我聽到一些聲響。」Gilbert端著咖啡，他的軍帽擱在餐巾側旁，「就像有人在房子裡四處走動。」

Elisabeth從茶杯抬頭看向他，柔和臉容沒有他料想的恐懼：「這是一棟很舊的房子了，地板或牆壁偶爾在晚上發出聲音。」

「妳完全沒發現嗎，走廊上傳來的腳步聲，聽起來應該是中世紀的人。」他的語氣驚異並略帶悚然。

Beilschmidt先生。凝視過後，平靜唇角倏然漾起一抹笑意。這裡還沒這麼舊。

大感可惜的誇張表情迅速躍現，他甚至啡咖杯亦頹然放下，唯獨紅眼睛在日光下明亮灼烈：「真遺憾，我今天便要離開了，但妳一次也不賞面中計。」

我熟悉這所房子。她說。但妳真的熟悉來臨的訪客嗎。Gilbert暗自思忖，依附烏闇的霧溼彷彿攀上心頭，他將警戒和厭惡牢牢封於笑容之後，而面前的小姐渾然未覺。

「我會想念您這幾天的陪伴和玩笑，Beilschmidt先生。」接待您也是我的榮幸。她微笑時肩後的金髮輕悄搖晃，像是鳥兒的細緻尾羽，在陽光中顯得透明無垢。

「我也會想念妳這裡的白麵包，上前線後可不會再有了。」他若無其事地眨眼，一口氣喝光咖啡。

  
（她是位聰慧的小姐，關於樓上那位逃兵兩人閉口不談，就當是他額外的仁慈。）

  
僕人替他穿上軍服大衣，Elisabeth雙手交疊裙前等候。這便是人類離家時的告別方式，Gilbert想到他的連隊，那些年輕人曾經跟家人談笑擁抱，輕鬆說出很快歸來與愛的承諾。他亦想到弟弟，出發前他僅僅亂揉弟弟的頭髮一把。Ludwig目前留守柏林，不久以後他倆就會在戰線上重逢。

祝您平安。Elisabeth慎重說道，綠瞳透著一層冬日霜雪的光。她真是一位美麗動人的小姐，Gilbert想，這一頃間儼如古時覲見高貴的聖女，讓他情不自禁以騎士禮儀輕吻她的手，就似親吻十字架的純粹虔誠。我由衷希望妳免受傷害，Elisabeth von Wettin小姐。普/魯/士低聲呢喃，願上帝保佑她能夠遠離降落世間的黑暗。

我有一個不情之請，普/魯/士閣下。她以正式名銜稱呼他，垂眸的目光掠過無名指的戒環。如果您於前線得知我未婚夫的消息，請寫信告知我。

Gilbert仔細地打量她，恬靜神色底下掩藏著痛徹心扉，她早已讀過來自軍隊的信函。門面報告所寫的是失蹤，只是他知道這通常意味什麼。

萊恩伯爵應該還未到達戰線。他裝作輕鬆回答。

Elisabeth仰頭回望，一個眼神沉默地傳遞千言萬語，駐居於童話籠中的溫柔鳥兒也擁有一顆堅貞不移的心。我的未婚夫是März von Ludowing，在他的最後消息未被證實之前，我仍然是只屬於他的未婚妻，無論哥哥是否急不及待把我轉讓予人。

  
Gilbert記得前天意外撞見的一幕。登上樓梯時一聲咯噔輕響，鞋子滑過素白裙襬滾落地毯，Elisabeth正準備彎腰去拾，休養多日能夠下床的逃兵已經為她執起白鞋。

逃兵單跪在她面前，謹慎小心亦珍重萬分地扶著她細柔的腳踝套進鞋裡。那一刻他覺得，他們看來多麼相襯。

  
我會的。Gilbert說，他瞥見她白晢左手的白金柔光，漂亮的訂婚戒指，才能配上美麗的小姐，準備的人顯然苦費一番心思。紅眸裡燃燒的火焰溫度涼卻，變成一抹暗紅。我相信他會儘快回到妳的身邊。

× ×

Elisabeth細細拭去鋼琴面上的薄塵，琴室留盪著令人懷念的氣息，那是德意志帝國宣戰之前了無牽掛的夏日氣味，她彷彿還能聞見März為她摘下的野薔薇，甜香綴飾於絢麗樂音之中，他從琴前回眸，紅色眼瞳流露溫柔笑容。自從März離開後她不再踏足琴室，除了收到軍方信件的那天。

掀起木蓋，十指觸碰對應的琴鍵，Elisabeth彈奏著聖誕頌歌，本應欣然歡愉的旋律猶疑未定地徘徊半空，彷彿拖住沉重的負載，獨舞的音符正小心翼翼踮起腳尖，害怕一步錯落便粉身碎骨。Elisabeth凝視緩鈍挪動的雙手，催促自己不要分心，但每一下鍵音都令她記起所愛之人，他手在琴上遊走自如的模樣，還有那美麗似是清澈雪晶的音樂──

  
門口有人看著。寒毛驟然直豎令手指停住，她立刻回頭。房間好像變冷了。

晚安。對方點頭致意，半開門旁的身姿淡然溫文，寒冬罕有的野薔薇在他手中盛放：「我打擾到您了，von Wettin小姐。」

「不會。」她邀請對方進來，黃昏暮光映入褐色眼眸，宛如琥珀一般平靜微溫，收下薔薇的她淺笑，「您看來精神很好，von Friedhof先生。」

「這必須謝謝您的照顧。」他揚起嘴角，在看似冷漠的臉上泛起一縷神色，又像煙轉瞬逝散。

  
至少這位先生康復過來了。Elisabeth安心想道，他昏迷倒於花園的黑晚已是遠去的噩夢，當時她懷住莫名衝動推開玻璃窗門踏入冷夜，在無月的深暗裡藉著提燈發現滿身血傷的他，她和僕人無從知曉他如何攀過矮牆，待他醒來後亦沒法得到答案──穿著污髒軍服的青年失去記憶，僅僅記住自己的名字（先生名叫Märchen von Friedhof，真是個奇怪的名字，她暗暗地想）。

或許這是某種詭異的幸運也說不定。

Beilschmidt先生立刻進行盤問，絲毫不理她的請求和延開滿地的血跡。傷兵向來由火車載來這座城鎮的臨時醫院，若果一名士兵單獨於別處現身，絕對會引來揣度和猜疑，而她的家恰巧有一位身份特殊的軍官留訪。他說隨意招待軍人進屋是極其危險的舉動。但那人傷得那麼重，Elisabeth在走廊焦慮地來回踱步，盆中熱水已然變冷，她不可能坐視不管。

Beilschmidt先生說他是逃兵，其他一概無法得知，她幾乎心驚膽戰地等待判刑，傳聞嚴厲冷酷的普魯士軍官卻饒過對他的處分（因為問不出嗎？她抱有懷疑但沒細究），逕自離去讓她照料傷者。那位先生恢復得很快，這幾天可以下床走動，偶爾與她交談共餐。儘管von Friedhof先生仍未記起任何事情，那夜將傷重的他帶進來是開戰後她遇過最好的事。

  
「城鎮的孩子說好久沒聽音樂了，我明天會教他們唱聖誕詩歌，所以現在正在練習。」敲按的琴鍵透來清脆音聲，倏有一想的她問道，「您會彈琴嗎？」

他站在琴角側頭思考：「好像有些印象，但我不能確認。」

她讓出琴椅並退到牆邊。von Friedhof先生的身影修長瘦削，予人幾近隨時消離的淺淡印象，坐在鋼琴面前卻筆挺貼合，彷彿找到他的重心所屬。或許他被徵召前是位音樂家，Elisabeth猜想。他一臉遲疑瞥向她，而她點頭鼓勵。

  
接著沉寂的空氣甦醒躍現。

  
音樂如注傾瀉，飛快舞動的十指有如本能，猶如魔法，他在彈奏她剛剛練習的詩歌，卻把它們從雪花幻變成了燦爛光流，她像是聽見樂團眩目繁麗的共奏，而非僅僅一座鋼琴的獨頌。Elisabeth欣喜發現，原來真的有身體留住的記憶。這般的音樂才華，她的生命中只遇過一位。

  
（抑或由始至終只有那一位？）

  
她沉入清澄優美得幾乎淚流的暈眩之中，旋轉不斷的思緒捲起一抹妄念，Elisabeth搖頭拼命抵擋那甘甜至極的魅誘，懼怕當腳尖回到地面時只會痛苦不堪。

但音樂仍在繼續，轉調緩落溫柔的音色翩躚把她包覆，那旋律太過熟悉彷若自己的膚肉血骨，以致幾段音節過後她才驟然察覺。

她的腳尖碰回地面，眼界似是甦醒而倏然闊開，Elisabeth覺得現在自己才首次看見。鋼琴前的青年自若自在地編織樂曲，垂頭微晃腕提手落的角度也如出一轍。他的臉容，他專心致志的琴姿背影，她的曲子，März為她所寫的譜曲，只有他倆知道的旋律。怎會一直沒發現呢。怎會現在才望見呢。一切串連起來了。

於是Elisabeth挪著顫步，坐到他的側旁，一如往昔共坐琴邊的兩人。她默默無語淚盈滿眶。

  
（即使變成如斯模樣，你依然回到我的身邊了。）

  
她曾於噩夢纏身的失憶傷兵床畔守望，握住他手柔柔喃唱。

入睡吧，日光將盡。

不必憂心，現在沒人能夠傷害你。

黎明將臨，你我都會安然無恙。

× ×

男人往擱在桌面的煤油燈輕輕吹一口氣，整條走廊的電燈隨之顫顫晃盪，一滅一明的毫秒之間，房子裡的心跳就像燈芯那般瑟瑟跳動，流遍全屋最後匍匐向他的懼意令人戰悚愉悅，他歡快地伸展封禁許久的軀體，逐步走向惡意最為鮮明甜美的廳間。繫於腰間的愛劍亦欣喜擺動。

一群軍人粗暴地越過他，任由抓獲的犯人沿地拖行，房子的僕人紛紛垂頭退開。被押入房間前青年望見他，眼神虛無沒語。男人挑眉，片刻的好心情盡數化為不悅，立刻大步隨行。他討厭自己的所有物被任意挪弄。

  
「竟然在家裡藏著逃兵。這不是我所預料未婚妻應有的舉動，Elisabeth。」

「因為我不是您的未婚妻，閣下。」美麗的小姐不卑不亢回答，她挺著背脊，視線直望對面的伯爵，她的座椅遠離燈光，但眼眸明亮如同寶石。他不禁吹口哨以示讚許。

穿著軍服的伯爵瞇住眼睛：「妳的兄長並不是這樣說。」

「不管我的哥哥怎樣向您解釋，我的未婚夫是März，軍隊沒有證實他的死訊。」從現在起也不會有了。她悄聲低語。

他靠在矮櫃雙手抱胸，金髮下的英俊臉容深沉難懂。你聽到的吧，低能兒。男人緊緊盯住孤軍一人的小姐，朝壓跪在地的青年說。豎起耳朵聽好。

伯爵虛情假意地嘆息，緩慢放下酒杯取出一份文件，血紅液中映出一抹隱笑：「我懂了，難怪妳的哥哥要求那份報告重寫一遍，沒辦法，誰叫他們把屍體弄不見了，讓他找到有機可乘的空隙。」

美麗的小姐靜止不動。

「März von Ludowing已經死了。他違抗軍官的命令拒絕殺敵，甚至還逃離前線，他的行為形同叛國。」

然後被抓到了。男人順著故事開頭述說而下。那個低能兒被其他士兵拖到森林深處，宣洩他們戰場上感染卻無從掌控的仇恨恐懼與凶暴，最後他們用繩綁住徒剩一息的他，丟入一口廢荒枯井。

「背棄皇帝陛下和祖國的人，妳還要繼續思念嗎？」伯爵問道。

所以März他逃了。許久以後似是夢醒的緩緩低喃，她柔軟萬語的目光落在同樣回望的沉默青年。不惜一切，一路回到這裡。

  
這真像你啊，絲毫不願傷害別人，同時信守承諾。我溫柔的心中摯愛。男人搖頭，實在可悲又愚蠢。他聽到她深邃得傾瀉於滿地空氣的思念，暴露在真實之下哀苦得令人發狂。

  
「妳知道真相才是最好的，趕快把那枚戒指換下來，以免妳的兄長跟叛徒掛上關係。」伯爵斜眼看了她固執留在無名指上的指環，「待一個正式的場合，我再為妳戴上更適合的訂婚戒指。今天我先把那名逃兵帶走。」

「不可以。」她堅定佇立而起，猶若朝向風暴展開羽翼的鳥兒，「他得留下來。」

  
伯爵沉下臉色的同時男人聽見自己的低嘶。低能兒，你總該覺悟了。他轉往那個神情逐塊崩裂惶然不信的青年，逼使對方迎受他睥睨的陰影。這就是你妄想遺忘真相的結果。

伯爵亦站起來，高大身影幾乎把她籠罩，伯爵怒聲指向青年，但她頑固地毫步不退。

醒醒吧，即使那個普魯士人將我賜予你身上的東西抑壓，你也回不去了。男人逐字逐詞說，就似那夜不斷刺落的刀刃穿膚陷骨。你早已死在那口枯井裡。

指令隨吼叫傳下，士兵圍住青年，拳頭釘靴與刺刀的聲音彷若雨響，黑色的血積流成河，染溼的地毯發出鏽味。

是我找到了你。他繞到軍人後方，再度冷眼旁觀青年遭受毒打，然後讓青年眼睜睜看著想要阻止的愛人被暴忿的伯爵勒緊手臂，而男人舉於半空的手劃出同樣的抓扭角度。你墮入井底，至死斷氣一刻也不甘心就此結束，我使你甦醒，讓你回來見她最後一面。但是看看你現在的樣子，無力反抗別人也無法保護她，就因為聽了信神者能夠拯救你的謊話，困於生死狹縫其中，半死不生亦半生不死。

März、März。她力竭哀喊掙扎要奔往愛人身邊，伯爵將她狠狠甩向茶几，瓷杯瓦碟皆盡掃倒破碎。

我是仁慈的，我可以再次賜予你，帶給你力量，從今以後你必須受我支配，由我掌控。男人宣告，他可以感覺到青年的血管逐寸燃燒，蔓生不止的悔恨憎意絕望怒氣令苦艾目瞳灼灼發亮，他舔過乾澀的嘴唇。回答我，你願意接受復仇的饗宴嗎？

  
他點頭，闔上眼睛也能聽到男人手揮有如落刃的風聲，以及十字架墮地裂爛的鈍音。

× ×

  
~~再見了，Elisabeth。~~

× ×

  
彈指之間繡黑鎖鏈猛然閃現，迅速刺穿手腳喉胸不留一音痛吟遺言，溫熱的血從軍服滲開沿著鏈條淌滴而下，同樣鮮紅的領帶隨他起身輕盈漫翩。

Märchen睜開眼瞳，茶褐絞碎後化為懾人的魔魅金色。他側過頭，鎖鏈貫刺的士兵屍層被拋到背後，淡漠的目光緩緩掃過搗爛的房間，最後落在因驚懼而動彈不能的伯爵身上。

他伸出手直朝伯爵，才發現蒼白指縫夾住烏鴉尾羽的尖棒，當中依附著供他肆用的力量。他的聲音變成低沉啞寂，像是由墳墓復甦重返的鬼魂。

「我不會殺你。」Märchen頓住，一股難以壓抑的怨念正在歡快升騰，這副軀殼的無溫無感與之融合使他暈眩，「我要詛咒你。你們任意開始這場戰爭而不知後果，哄騙人們為你們痛下殺手而不明其因。你將活過整場戰爭，親眼目睹它變成人間煉獄，你們所有人都無法逃離其中。」

指揮棒猶如劍尖優雅地切斷空氣。

  
（最後一刻了，這是你僅餘的時間。身後的金髮男人提醒，他手執的紙頁逐漸染黑，最後化成灰燼。）

  
Märchen單跪在靜滯不動的愛人面前，他垂頭無言看著自己已然沾血的手，終究沒有觸碰對方。Elisabeth，我的愛。他輕輕呼喚，此刻心上的溫柔恬靜只屬於他和所愛。妳沒事了，以後再也不會有事了。

不自覺傾前就像將要吐露情話，他有許多話欲講未說，但或許已經不用了。Märchen露出淡薄苦笑，他多想告訴她，即使死後曾於焦土荒野茫然迷途，依然是她手持提燈把他帶回來。

宛如蝶翼的眼睫毛細緻眨動，虛空的視線望向他，漸漸凝住聚神的目光，她噙著淚帶著笑與他相望，唇上即將喚叫愛人的名字。

  
入睡吧，日光將盡。

他柔聲哼唱，伸手虛掩她的眼睛。

不必憂心，現在沒人能夠傷害你。

他托著她的衣袖，珍而重之地取下戒指，親吻剩留之上的體溫。

黎明來臨，你會安然無恙。

日出的別離即為永別，她將留在燦爛光明之中，他則永遠與黑夜和幽魂為伴。

  
男人唱出曲謠末句，接著人偶便模仿他不再言語。他轉身離開前把燃燒殆盡的紙頁隨手丟棄，März von Ludowing這個名字在最後的紙灰中零散消逝。

  
× ×

  
Gilbert寸步不離守在飯桌側邊，晨光下閃爍的銀髮彷若新雪。他堅持在她的早餐期間站立全程，為昨晚的事情致上至少的微薄歉意。

「那不是您的錯，Beilschmidt先生。」她撫慰說道，每當她要伸手總被他搶先拿過，這次是茶壺，他總能猜出她想要什麼。

「那是德/意/志帝國的軍人，因此屬於我的責任。」普/魯/士垂首為她倒茶，曾用於服侍國王皇帝的姿態翩翩悅目，升騰霧氣裡的銳瞳彷是變得溫和近人，「酒醉鬧事並且私闖民宅，都是嚴重至極的錯誤。」

不過他們都死了，他已無法親自追究。Gilbert淡漠地想，一邊替懵然不知的小姐加上蜜糖。帶領他們闖入未婚妻住處的萊恩伯爵記憶混亂，必須退居後線休養，貴族軍官中自然會有急不及待的人取代他。

「奇怪的是，我們並沒聽見任何動靜，僕人們跟我也是今早看到您才得知這件事。」您的歸來把我們都嚇了一跳。Elisabeth偏著頭，自起床後她一直感到疲痛昏眩，就像迎來早晨已經力盡枯竭，只是她並不清楚原因。

他把蜜糖仔細攪拌融入紅茶，語調輕盈：「妳沒有被傷及真的太好了，但我堅持會客廳的損毀由我負責。」

  
昨晚他破門而入，金髮的英俊怨靈露出久違重逢的笑容，還戲謔地朝他行禮。恐怕這次我會說你多此一舉。怨靈放肆地直呼他的全名。你本來不必插手，我也打算讓小情侶分享最後的時光，但你卻出手壓制我的人偶，這反而毀了他倆。中世紀的怨靈假意對眼神虛茫的戀人們哀嘆，轉瞬間卻打響彈指，逃兵的軀體了無生氣的木然站立。Gilbert當下便知道自己無法拯救他了，他的靈魂將永無安息之日。

十字架深陷他的掌心，血紅目瞳緊盯對方。我曾經把你封印，這次自然也能做到。

怨靈發出不屑的嘖笑。你依然以為自己侍奉上帝，可惜你也侍奉貪婪嗜血滿嘴謊言的人類，低能兒，你跟我本質上根本如出一轍──算罷，總有一天你會懂的。金髮下的苦艾綠眸噙著血誘劇毒，儼如魔鬼向他雄辯質問。普/魯/士的化身，你因信仰上帝而驅逐我，但現在這還有意義嗎？看看這場使我甦醒的戰爭，看看你身邊的人類，你的周圍還存有上帝的光與真理嗎？

  
有的。Gilbert凝望她迷茫揣惑的側臉良久，沉下思索最終決意已定：「Elisabeth，對不起。」

她從茶杯抬頭看向他，柔和純粹的眼神令他遲疑半頃。這會否太過殘忍？但眼前還擁有絲毫也不殘酷的選擇與結局嗎？接下來他們還能遠離殘酷嗎？

之前妳所救的那名逃兵，最後還是去世了。他說，終究遵守了承諾，哪怕她或許永遠不再理解。

Elisabeth全身僵怔，然後臉上輕柔地容納悲傷。看來我必須習慣得悉死訊了。她撫過空無一物的無名指，神情虛幻困惑，最後無聲落下了淚。而她不會察覺其中含意。Gilbert拉開椅子遞出手帕，他在沉默中陪伴她。

十二月早晨的陽光燦爛明亮，一只鳥兒掠過窗邊，冬青在白雪下結出紅果。一切都看來靜謐安好。

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas, Dylan. “Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night.” The Poems of Dylan Thomas, New Directions Publishing Corp., 1952.  
> Jackie Evancho. "Safe and Sound." Two Hearts, Portrait, 2017 – 歌詞經過改譯


End file.
